


the one that got away

by mementokomori



Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: I hate it here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori
Summary: i beg you not to read this unless you are assigned a fabric weave kin...i want to see no more than 12 hits on this...i beg you
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* hello you beautiful motherfuckers

Bert doesn't know what he expected. He should have known that every puppet has its limits. Even Ernie, beautiful, wonderful Ernie, has his limits. And Bert just _had_ to test them. He couldn't rest until he knew the bounds of Ernies love. 

They say love should be unconditional but there is no such thing as unconditional love. Love that's unconditional burns from the inside out until there is no love left to give. Bert knew this. But still, he pushed. He tested. He pestered and poked and prodded because that little voice in the back of his head wouldn't quiet down unless he _knew._

How can he be expected to play if he doesn't know the rules of the game in the first place? 

But love isn't a game. And he should really stop comparing it to one. Or maybe if he put half as much effort into the game as Ernie did, then he wouldn't be staring out the window, cold cup of tea on the table in front of him, and alone. 

Snow starts to fall. He watches a flake land softly against the window then melt, sliding away into nothing. He sighs. Everything leaves him in the end. 

...

...

...

...

The door creaks. Wearily, he lifts his head, turning toward the sound. It's-

But-

Why-

He blinks then blinks again for good measure. 

It's Ernie. 

"Bert!" Ernie calls, a wide grin stretched across his face. "Did you fall asleep at the table again?" 

He shakes his head. 

"Then turn that frown upside down." Ernie shakes the snow off his jacket then sits down opposite him. 

Bert sighs and looks at the table. How can he turn his frown upside down when he knows the sins he's committed? When he knows he is terrible at playing this game? 

"Bert," Ernie says fondly. "You can stop moping about eating the last of my ice cream. I already bought more." 

Bert lifts his head. "You did?" 

"Yeah, now get us some bowls and spoons and let's dig in." 

...

Maybe love isn't such a difficult game to play after all.

**Author's Note:**

> get wrekt


End file.
